Other items and weapons
This is a list of minor items and weapons appeared in the Valis series. Items 'V. Quake' Also known as Valis Quake, this is a jewel like item with the potential of summoning an earthquake killing enemies in the ground. One per use. 'Pot' A pot given by a Vanity Citizen to Yuuko in the Famicom/NES version of Valis I, some particular items must be stored on It. 'Flower ' A healing flower from the Famicom/NES version of Valis I. 'Lamp' A magic lamp from the Famicom/NES version of Valis I. It can illuminate some dark caves in order to advance in the game. 'Cape' A cape from the Famicom/NES version of Valis I. 'Valis Shield' The shield corresponding to the Valis armor. It only appeared in the Famicom/NES version of Valis I and both manga adaptions. Vshield.jpg|The Valis shield in the NES/Famicom manual of Valis I valis01.jpg|Yuuko holding the Valis shield in the Mugen Senshi Valis's 1988 manga 13_06.jpg|Yuuko using the Valis shield in the Mugen Senshi Valis's 2008 manga 'Dark Valis Shield' The shield corresponding to the Dark Valis armor. It only appeared in the Famicom/NES version of Valis I and its manga adaption (1988). 'Boots' Power Boots The default boots equipped when Yuuko gets her armor in the NES/Famicom version of Valis I. Valis Boots The most powerful boots in the NES/Famicom version of Valis I. They make Yuuko faster and her jump will also be higher. 'Shoes' Float Shoes Shoes that give Yuuko the capacity to double jump in the air in the NES/Famicom version of Valis I. Spike Shoes Shoes that give Yuuko, as its name implies, the capacity to walk in spiked floors and prevent her from slipping on the ice. 'Valis Wings' This pair of wings appears once the Valis armor and its user's power synchronize via the energy of a Phantasm Jewel. It only appeared in the Valis's 2008 manga. 'Dark Ring' The ring inherited from Asfal by Galgear centuries ago, and the one he uses to transform in his many forms during the events of Valis IV. Weapons 'Boomerang' As its name implies, a boomerang weapon that can be used by the player a limited amount of times. For each boomerang item collected since the first, it gains 10 more ammo. 'Bomb' A bomb weapon that can be used by the player a limited amount of times. For each bomb item collected since the first, it gains 5 more ammo. Although being called bomb, it's portrayed as a grenade. 'Valna's wand' Valna's main weapon given to her by her mother, Valia, years ago during her training as a wizard. 'Cham's whip' Cham's main weapon given to her by her father, Baron Lada, years ago during her training as a warrior, It seems to be inherited from generation to generation, similar to the Vampire Killer whip from Konami's Castlevania series, also having a similar attack pattern. 'Amu's boomerang' Amu's main weapon. Shaped with a bird-like appearance, it has a long reach range opposed to her sister's sword. 'Asfal's spear' Asfal's main weapon, and probably one of the oldest weapons, even older than the Valis sword itself. It shoots wolf-like energy arrows a short distance but are high damaging. Category:Weapons and items